Twilight Savior
by Mira Ruskin
Summary: Link takes a break from saving the world, and his own is thrown upside down when he meets the girl of his dreams but has Link finally met his match?
1. Brothers

**Twilight Savior: Chapter One: Brothers**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Ah, here we go again. Another one. I've recently beaten Twilight Princess and feel the need to make it my own in an odd sort of way...Enjoy this. Just like FYIW did it's been taking up quite a lot of my time. Feh. I hope you enjoy AND REVIEW it. Thank you Within Temptation and Anna Nalick for this one, they're my musical inspiration.**

The air was chilly. Winter was approaching, slowly rolling down from the crests of Snowpeak onto the fields of Hyrule. The sky was a hoary gray, with large cumulus clouds blotting out the sun. Rain threatened to tip from the heavens and bathe the domains beneath it.

A boy; not yet a man but with the eyes of an elder, slowly made his way across one of the northern fields of Hyrule. He sat high atop a chestnut-burgundy horse with a white mane and tail. His eyes were closed, for he trusted his equestrian companion with more than his life. He trusted the horse with his spirit, for she was closer to him than a sister may have been. Though she couldn't speak with him, they had a bond unlike any other.

However, this was not the young man's only companion. A small imp of blue and aquamarine skin as smooth as a whale's hid beneath the horse's shadow. When called upon she would rise from the silhouette and give advice and comfort if need be. Her name was Midna, and she was the reason the boy was traveling so far from his home located back in the Province of Faron.

Their world was in danger. Forces the seventeen-year-old country-boy hadn't even begun to comprehend were already working against him. His world had been turned upside down already, and he found himself so young and yet so hardened against the cruel ways of his world. In mere days he had seen more of Hyrule than he had ever hoped to even know existed. Midna had been watching him. She knew how much he could handle, and now she knew both her small party was at its breaking point, she included.

Midna warped herself out of the shade beneath the massive horse and faced the boy before her.

"Link," she said. Her voice was light and sharp, and she pronounced her words with the thick, rich accent that years of living in the Twilight Realm had bestowed upon her. Her language was one that Link had never heard; yet he seemed to understand her perfectly. She understood his plain Hyrulian, so they found nothing inhibiting their communication. "We're nearing Castle Town. The world can wait for a day. You need to relax, take a break. Just enjoy yourself for a while, please?" Midna carefully asked him.

Ever since she had rescued from the very opposing force that he now battled, he had been striving to solve his problems in the blink of an eye. Midna had to force him to take it easy. Link found it hard to watch people, wherever he was, having a good time. They knew nothing of the evil that was clouding parts of their land, and if they did they didn't know how to handle it. It was depressing for him.

Beautiful, strong, wise blue eyes looked through a chunk of flaxen hair that protruded out from under a forest-green cap. Link didn't like taking breaks, but he had to agree with Midna. They both needed a little rest and relaxation.

"Alright," he said, his Faron accent quite the contrast to Midna's voice. "Telma's it is." Midna grinned, and warped herself back to following literally in his shadow. She liked Telma's. There was an atmosphere in the tavern that made her feel comfortable, even if she couldn't show herself to anyone. She'd rather not take the chance of being mistaken for a Twilight Messenger, and then being brutally attacked by any guards.

They were at the castle gates by now, and Link dismounted from his proud steed. He gave her a firm pat on the flank, and let her canter away to wherever she saw fit. He knew that if he played her song, she would come. There was no question about it. He watched her for a moment, as she enjoyed a tuft of grass, and then he spun on his heel and walked into Castle Town.

Hundreds of people hustled and bustled throughout the cobblestone streets that weaved throughout the town that was nestled beneath the shadow of Hyrule Castle. There were all sorts of people who made their living in Castle Town. There were even Gorons selling hot spring water over on the east side. That was where Link was headed. He took a quick right and jogged loosely down two small flights of stairs. The noise of the city above lessened as he approached the door to Telma's. Like Midna, he enjoyed the company of those who frequented the tavern standing before him. He pushed the door open, closing it behind him, and entered the soft light of the pub.

The four regulars were out on business, investigating recent happenings in all different provinces of Hyrule. Everyone else was merely from Castle Town. Link was never fascinated with people from this town, for it was all they knew. Barely any of them had ever even heard of anything outside of their stone gates. Link just thought they were dull. However, this pub was a melting pot. Gorons often came, and earlier a young Zora Prince Ralis had been here. The townspeople had gained some insight onto the bright, vast world they lived in. It had pleased Link.

He surveyed the bar and surrounding tables, and not much caught his eye. He did see the back of what seemed to be an unusually thin, young boy sitting with a table of Gorons. Link had noticed him due to the color of the tunic he was wearing. It was the same forest-green that Link was clad in. From the back, Link couldn't tell much, but he knew that the boy must have only been at most a year younger than Link himself. Link's eyes lingered over him for a moment more. His hair was shoulder length, which struck Link as odd. Since when did young boys have such long hair? It was also jet-black in color. Link knew this boy could not have come from Faron. Link would have recognized him.

Link shrugged off his curiosity and sat down at the bar, smiling politely at Telma. The overbearing woman leaned onto her elbows and stared at Link with that knowing smile. Link was a little unnerved, but he ordered a glass of milk anyway. Suddenly he heard a commotion at the table with the young boy. Link, along with everyone else at the bar, turned to see what was going on.

A Goron was standing, looming, over the boy who seemed to be chuckling. They all had cards in their hands, except the one Goron whose fists were now clenched in anger. He gurgled something in the Goron's harsh, rocky language, and turned to one of his own kind for support whom merely shrugged.

"Are you really that sore of a loser?" the boy asked. Link was surprised one of such short stature was challenging a creature like the Gorons. Suddenly, the boy stood up and Link's face flushed red. He was not a boy at all, but instead a slim, slender, beautiful young girl.

She turned around, eyes locking with one of her spectators. "Can I help you?" she asked, pale green eyes narrowing and dilating in the dim light of the tavern. The man beside Link swallowed nervously. The girl walked toward the door, giving the men in the bar quite the view of her backside. She sashayed out, and Link couldn't help but stare. Her tunic came to just mid-thigh, where it exposed a few inches of smooth, raw sienna skin until it met white thigh-high stockings trimmed in a delicate lace. The tops of her shins were met with brown leather boots complete with silver spurs. Link swallowed nervously as his eyes lingered over the powerful bow slung over her back.

As if she could feel his eyes boring into her figure, she turned as she opened the door. Her pastel green eyes settled on Link's blue ones. He was caught, like a fly in the spider's web. He couldn't look away. Her face was set in a dangerous glare, but Link could have sworn he saw the corners of her full lips turn slightly up, as if a smile was lurking beneath the hazardous persona.

Link downed his milk quickly, deciding that he had to talk to her. There was no doubt about it. That look had to have been a challenge. She must have wanted him to follow her out the door. Link stood, swinging his sword and shield over his shoulder into their proper place on his back. Just before he took a step Telma stopped him, clamping a firm hand on his wrist. She looked at him with wise eyes.

"You're smart, Link, but not in some ways of the world. Watch yourself, boy," Telma warned, raising a thin brow. Link was blushing. He could feel it in his cheeks. Telma released her vice-like grip on his wrist and let him go. He lingered a moment more, then left after the stranger.

As soon as he was outside Midna appeared from under his feet. "What are you doing?" she asked, a devious grin on her face.

"Nothing," Link smiled, and took off running.

"Wait!" Midna cried, and hurriedly melted back into his silhouette. Link was out into Castle Town Main Street in seconds. He scanned the area, and saw nothing. He spun around and around, but the people around him blurred into one crowd. He frowned, knowing he would recognize her if he saw her. Suddenly he felt an unmistakable presence behind him. He turned around, and there she was looking up at him with those intimidating eyes.

"Are you following me?" she asked. Her voice was smooth, and it captivated Link. He didn't talk much, but now he was truly speechless. "If so, stop," she ordered, not blinking, "and close your mouth." Link did as he was told, clamping his teeth together. He hadn't realized his mouth had been open.

The girl turned around and jogged toward the east gate. She melted into the crowd easily. Link was intrigued, her whole entity seemed like a challenge to him, but what the goal was he didn't know. From the first time he had seen her he had been able to deduct that she was a skilled horse rider, bowman, and possibly a thief. No one else could be that good at sneaking up on people. Link was very skilled himself, and wondered (or perhaps hoped) he had found someone who might be a match for him.

Before Link knew it, he was running toward the east gate himself with Midna giggling beneath him.


	2. Side

**Twilight Savior: Chapter Two: Side**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Alright so I put this one out then deleted it because I forgot the title and notes. Sorie for the confusion. So this one may seem rushed. Probably because it was. I don't normally ever do an entire chapter in one day, but this one was pissing me off. I hope you enjoy it. I don't. Then again, I'm ridiculously self-critical.**

Link burst forth from Castle Town into one of the smaller most eastern fields of Hyrule. He quickly scanned the area with his eyes but found nothing at first. He heard something odd though. There was something large approaching. It was as if the thunder of the heavens had invaded the earth beneath Link's feet. He gained his balance and looked toward where the beast may come from.

Link was shocked when the girl from Telma's rounded the corner. She was mounted upon a massive Clydesdale, with rippling muscles packed tightly underneath a shiny coat of storm cloud gray. A fantastic, white main and tail moved freely in the wind and speed with which the horse galloped toward Link.

Link was almost too shocked to move. The horse was feet from him before it stopped, rearing back onto its hind legs and neighing proudly. It slammed its forefeet down with such an impact that tore mounds of dirt from the earth. Link looked up at the solitary rider. She was seemingly so small, so young, but here she was commanding a beast of such brute force.

The girl stared down at Link as she directed the horses massive head to the side, "I thought I told you not to follow me. I may be mistaken, but that doesn't happen often." She waited for a moment, but Link again found himself speechless. "Ugh, men." She rolled her eyes and tapped the horse's sides with her dulled spurs. She loved her horse; the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt him.

She galloped away, forcing herself not to turn back. She had to admit, she was hoping he would follow her. She knew that was impossible. He was on foot, and she was on Chariot, her prized horse. Something in her had sparked when she saw him. The look of respect in his eyes when they had connected with hers made her curious. Did he recognize her as the powerful woman she was? Or was he like every other man who thought they held something over her? That they were supreme? Superior?

She shook her head as she slowed Chariot to a canter. She posted along with his gait, so as not to put any strain on his back. She had to wait until she was out of that boy's sight before she could turn back, before she could possibly get one last look at the only man who had ever captivated her and made her lose her social balance. She had almost stuttered back at the pub! She knew she had an ego, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. However, this boy with the eyes of a hungry man had threatened to ruin her reputation. Somehow, she liked that.

Finally she felt she was far enough away to stop Chariot. She turned at the waist, her head following, and looked behind her. He had not followed her. She sighed. Suddenly, a bright, neon orange force field surrounded her and her horse. Chariot bucked and neighed in fear, sending his rider falling to the ground. She cried out as her arm twisted beneath her with the impact of her fall.

Chariot, sensing danger and fear, lost his own sense of stability and took off running away from his rider. She managed to sit up, but Chariot was already gone. She inspected her arm first, noting that it was slightly sprained. Then, a noise unlike any she had ever heard materialized into a tall, lanky Twilight Messenger. Hurriedly, the frightened girl stood and backed away. The creature before her sucked in air through its mouth and let out a whine that the young girl had no idea how to interpret. Soon, however, it was obvious the Messenger's intent.

The messenger took the back of its spidery hand and knocked its opponent back to the ground. She let out a cry, or rather a yelp of pain and clenched her eyes shut. When another attack did not ensue, she opened her eyes. She knew her bow was useless with her arm in its current condition. Much to her horror, there were now three Twilight Messengers standing over her, rocking back and forth on black heels.

They were towering creatures, much larger than Chariot. Their masks were frightening, carved from stone and menacing in their appearance. The Twilight inhabitants had hair of shadow that trailed far down their crooked backs. Another one let out a screech that hurt the girl's ears.

Before she could even attempt to get up again, the first Messenger pinned her down with its massive hand. It placed its other hand upon her chest, its fingers right above the rapid beating of her startled heart. Suddenly its fingers disappeared into her chest cavity, using its black magic to take a dark grasp upon her spirit. She cried out; her chest felt as though it were on fire.

Seconds seemed like hours as her chest gave the impression that it would soon collapse. She could feel her life draining from her as this creature holding her down with unimaginable force sucked her very spirit from her body. Her arms went limp, and moments before she lost consciousness she heard snarling and the painful moans of the Messengers.

Something was attacking them. The girl's assailant released its hold on her heart and finally she could breathe again. She heard light footsteps and the voice of a young girl in a language she'd never heard before. The cries of the Twilight Messengers stopped, and she heard something trot toward her. Pale eyes dulled slightly, as she felt unconsciousness looming.

Suddenly a gray and white wolf was looking deeply into her eyes. She had seen those eyes before somewhere. They were beautiful, wise, and oddly young. They were such an appealing blue. They looked curiously similar to that boy from the Tavern.

"Ah," she murmured, and passed out.

Link sniffed at her for a moment. She was still alive, but barely. He was glad he had followed her after all. Link tipped his nose to the ground and suddenly his bones began to rearrange, accompanying the sickening sound of muscles and sinews tearing and reconnecting themselves into new positions. In moments of an excruciating transformation, he was a man again, standing on two legs instead of four.

Immediately he picked up the limp body of the young girl lying at his feet. He cradled her gently in his arms and called Epona. The faithful steed was there in moments. Link climbed up onto her back, taking the girl with him. He curled her into his lap, setting her side saddled and letting her head rest against his shoulder. She looked pale and pained in her fragile state.

Link rushed back to Castle Town. He dismounted quickly, ignoring the stares of people seeing him with a young comatose maiden. He raced as fast as he could with the added weight and made it to the doctor's in no time. Link burst inside, coming face to face with a short man with enormous glasses. Link was slightly startled, but nodded to the girl in his arms nonetheless and ran through a quick explanation of what he had seen.

The doctor took one look and puffed his cheeks out. "Put her on the bed in the back," he growled, as he stormed into another room. Link was somewhat taken aback by the doctor's reaction. It seemed he was angry that he had to help her.

Link laid her gently down, stretching her legs out on the small cot. She wasn't moving, and Link began to get truly worried. It must have shown on his face for when the doctor came in he started chuckling. "You like her, eh?" the old physician chortled. Link blushed like mad and turned away.

"You shouldn't. She's dangerous," the doctor hissed as he undressed her. Link kept his back turned in respect.

"Why not?" Link countered, remembering what Telma had said back at the bar.

"She's a thief. Her job is to deceive people," the doctor growled, as he inspected the spot where the Messenger had pierced her chest. "Look at this," he ordered Link, covering up the important parts of her chest so as not to embarrass either of them.

"What?" Link asked, looking at her breastbone. The doctor pointed, and suddenly it nearly jumped out at Link. There was no blood where the Twilight Messenger had forced its hand into her chest cavity. The only evidence that she had even been touched was the odd lettering now carved into her skin. There were symbols that matched those that appeared on the walls that separated the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. Link frowned; the Messenger had left a signature of its work.

"Out with you," the doctor ordered. Link slowly complied; for some reason he hated leaving her. He didn't even know her name.

Hours later the doctor left the back room. He approached Link as he rubbed his glasses clean. "Well she'll be alright," he mumbled to the worried teenager whom promptly sighed with relief.

"Who is she?" Link asked, curiosity picking at him like a vulture feasting upon a fresh carcass.

"Her name is Ruka. She's wanted for multiple felons. She's a murderer, boy. Do you know what that means?" Link nodded in the affirmative. The doctor continued, "When she wakes up I have to call a guard. Right now, she's harmless. She's knocked out. She bruised her wrist, but that will heal in no time. She'll be easier to catch."

Link was shocked. He hadn't expected her to be an outline of a villain. However that thought passed quickly. Link loved her name. "Ruka," he repeated. The doctor scoffed at him.

"You're beyond help," the physician growled, retiring to his office.

Link couldn't help himself. He snuck back to where Ruka lay sleeping in a blissful dream world. Something deep inside Link almost wanted to save her from justice. He found it hard to believe she had killed someone. Perhaps it was a mistake. Link decided he would wait until she woke up, then perhaps he could talk before the guard arrived.

Ruka awoke with a start. Her pale green eyes snapped open and she surveyed her surroundings. She was seemingly in a doctor's office. She sat up slowly, ignoring the blinding pain in her chest. She noticed she was not wearing her tunic anymore, and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Ruka also noticed that her chest was bound in a bandage. She promptly tore it off.

She stood quietly, so as not to alert whomever's care she was in. She tiptoed over to a stool where all of her things were resting. Sliding on a light brown-strapped shirt she winced. Her chest was somewhat sore. Her light brown, tiny boy shorts were still on, thank the Goddesses. She reached for her forest green tunic and pulled it on over her head. She couldn't fit her gauntlet onto her right wrist, so she left it, pulling on only the left one.

Next came her white stockings. Ruka could only find one. Now she knew where she was. She was with the perverted doctor in east Castle Town. Angrily, she tugged her only stocking onto her right leg, following it with a brown leather boot. She pulled on the last shoe, and tossed her weapon over her shoulder.

Now Ruka needed a way out. She quickly scanned the area, and found quite the tall pile of boxes. With a devious grin, Ruka easily scaled them. On top of the shelf they led to a hole in the wall. "Convenient," Ruka giggled, and crawled through in to the freedom of daylight.


	3. Kiss And Control

**Twilight Savior: Chapter Three: Kiss And Control**

**_by Mira Ruskin_**

**Well here 'tis. School's out for Christmas break, so maybe I'll have more chances to work on getting more of this to you. There's not much to say about this chapter...Within Temptation helped me with this one.**

Ruka would have been much more comfortable had she had the advantage of the cover of night. However, that was simply not the case. She wouldn't have to wait long, if that was her plan. The bright, neon sun was tucking itself in over the western horizon. Ruka wasn't one for waiting. In one swift leap, she landed quietly on the ground.

Her stomach twisted with nausea. The pain in her chest was blinding, but she had never been the person to sit in one place for too long, under any circumstances. "Ngh!" she gasped, holding her breath until the pain subsided, if only a little. She stood slowly, looking over toward the door to freedom. It was so close, but just a little farther away than the guard on patrol. Ruka narrowed her eyes.

Glancing around, she found no other way to escape without drawing attention to herself. She couldn't just walk right out. She wasn't in shape for a fight, and she didn't want to take the chance that she could be recognized. She would have to distract him, but how?

Link was sitting in the small waiting room that was located in front of the doctor's building. He couldn't get Ruka's face out of his mind. Her thick black lashes, her ruddy cheeks, and her soft hair. Link swallowed nervously. He didn't want to watch the guards take her away. He figured he'd better leave before he concocted some sort of plan to break her out. He smiled lightly at his thoughts. One more glance at her couldn't hurt, right?

Slowly, Link tiptoed back to where she was supposed to be. He turned the corner and shock hit him slowly. He looked around, confused for a moment, and then realized Ruka was gone. He took off running, toward the door. Somehow, she had managed to flee from her room without getting past Link.

Ruka was about to just make a blind run for it anyway, when the door to the doctor's office burst open. She turned, and saw the boy from before freeze in the doorway upon making eye contact with her. They both paused for a moment.

"Link!" the doctor cried from inside, "She's gone!" Link faltered for a moment, sinking back into the open doorway. Ruka's shoulders drooped. Then, something odd happened. Something in Link's eyes changed. He quickly shut the door he had emerged from and pressed his body against it. It rattled loudly as the doctor tried to escape.

Ruka paused for a second more, her eyes silently thanking her savior. His eyes looked so familiar. Why did she feel this was his second time saving her? She couldn't think now, she had to run. She burst into a sprint and before the guard could even react, she was out into the fields.

Ruka refused to stop running. Her legs pumped her forward as her breathing became labored. She knew she had to stop. She was hurt, but scared to bring herself to a halt. She placed her thumb and forefinger on her injured hand between her lips. A shrill whistle ensued and soon Chariot was galloping beside her.

In a swift, agile leap she was atop her valiant steed. She let Chariot do the running now, and tried to steady her breathing as she replayed through the day's events. Suddenly, there was another horse beside hers. A beautiful chestnut mare was keeping the same speed as Chariot. Ruka looked to the rider, and her eyes widened. It was Link.

He smiled at her, and drove Epona's head into Chariot's neck. Both horses neighed and knickered in anger, grounding out ruts in the earth as they skidded to a halt. Ruka cried out, as she tried to hold onto chariot.

"Are you insane?" she screamed at Link. Link laughed, "At least I don't sneak out of windows and run blindly into dangerous fields."

"I can hold my own!"

"Oh I bet! That's why I had to save your ass earlier, right?" Link snarled, suddenly angry at Ruka's stubbornness. She turned her intimidating, pale green eyes onto him.

"All you did was hold a door shut!" she rolled her eyes.

"Before that," Link sighed, waiting for her to make the connection. He could see it in her eyes as they narrowed in thought, then suddenly widened in recognition. "That was you?" she whispered. Link nodded, and her astonishment transmuted into denial.

"No, that was not you! That was a wolf! You're a boy! A foolish one at that!" Ruka hissed, though something inside her could find no lies within his statement. He must have known this, for he just looked at her, waiting.

"Prove it," she ordered, raising a brow. Link deftly jumped from the back of Epona and landed on the ground. "Midna?" he asked. Nothing happened. "Midna," he said, firmer this time. The little imp said nothing. In fact, Link wasn't even sure she was there. He looked nervously to Ruka, whom merely laughed at him.

"Well it was a good lie," she giggled, and then turned as though she would leave. "Wait!" Link cried. She turned back to him, almost a little too quickly as though she didn't really want to leave. Link sighed, his shoulders drooping with some sort of defeat. A part of him just truly did not want to see her go.

"I just," he started, but realized he had no words for how he felt.

"You're just like every other guy," Ruka finished for him. Her voice wasn't as harsh. It had softened to a part of her Link had yet to see. "You know how you feel but can't find the words to express it. You're going to watch me turn away now, like the rest of them." Ruka gently nudged Chariot in the side, and he slowly walked off.

Link climbed back on top of Epona and caught up with Ruka. "You're wrong, you know," he said to her. She did not turn to face him, just spit out one word, "How?"

"I'm not like every other guy. I'm not going to sit back and watch things happen. I'm going to do something about it." Link's determination was evident. It surprised Ruka. So far, he really was different.

"You still haven't proved it," Ruka said with a smile. Link just looked at her. He loved a good challenge. Their horses were side by side, leaving only a few feet between the two riders. Link leaned over it with ease and promptly locked his lips with Ruka's.

Her reaction was not the one he had expected. Instead of pushing him away, she pushed toward him, matching his own passion. The kiss lasted only a moment before Epona stopped and stomped her feet, throwing Link off balance. Ruka broke away quickly and kicked Chariot into a full-blown gallop. She was racing toward Lanayru and Link knew he had to follow.

Night enveloped Hyrule and Link found it harder to see Ruka. She was far ahead of him. He was putting too much strain on Epona, and he knew it. Ilia was bound to be upset, but he would deal with her later.  
Link reached the Great Bridge of Hyrule and found Chariot by himself munching on a tuft of grass. He dismounted, and looked around. Nowhere could he see Ruka. He paused to listen, and heard footsteps. Waiting a moment to see where they were coming from, he became confused as they suddenly stopped. Was Ruka onto him? He walked onto the bridge, and saw a form a few feet down. It was Ruka, and she was climbing onto the wall of the bridge.

"Ruka!" Link called, pushing himself into a run to her side. "What are you doing?" he cried as he reached her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," she answered distantly. Her eyes were at the lake below her.

"Ruka, listen to me! Please, don't do this! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it? When you kissed me?" she turned suddenly, her eyes landing on his. He felt inferior for a moment, under that daunting gaze. "Did you?" she yelled, and he jumped slightly.

"Do you want me to mean it?" he asked quietly, climbing up next to her. They were both standing there, on the wall, the moon high above their heads. She was looking up at him, gauging him.

"The first time I saw you-" Link began, only to be cut off.

"You don't see," Ruka said, softly.

"What?" Link asked, puzzled.

"You look. You don't see. You look at a girl that you like, but do you _see_ her? Or are you just looking out? You have to learn to look inside. You don't even know me!"

"I'm sorry. Just please don't jump," Link whispered. His fingers twitched; he wanted to touch her cheek.

"Do you trust me?" she asked suddenly. Link was taken aback. "What?" he stammered. She repeated herself, and he dodged her gaze, staring down at the Lake so far below them.

"That would be a no. I'm guessing someone warned you about me?" When Link closed his eyes Ruka laughed. "They're not seeing either, whomever told you about me. They look at a girl who brutally slaughtered her family, except her older brother, whom she left to find the bodies of the parents and baby sister. They see a fugitive, a felon, and a criminal. They're not seeing, Link. Not at all." Ruka was looking out over the skies, but not seeing anything herself.

She was looking deep into a memory; a memory that hurt, for there were tears trailing slowly down her cheeks. Ruka hadn't realized she still had tears left to shed.

"And now I ask you again: Do you trust me?"

Link stared at Ruka for a while, and she stared back. Finally he had an answer, "Yes."

Ruka's stare didn't falter, "Then jump with me." Link's eyes widened. "What?" he cried, "Are you-"

"Crazy?" Ruka hissed, "Go ahead. Believe what everyone else does. Think what you want, but listen to me. When you learn to see, come and find me!" Ruka was angry and hurt. She turned and went to step off the edge of the bridge, but Link placed a firm hand on her upper arm. She turned a dark eye upon him, anger brewing on her tongue.

"Please, Ruka, don't jump. Ending your life-"

"What? Is that what you think I'm doing?!" Ruka suddenly cried. She turned away and started laughing, much to Link's amazement. "What?" he asked, a little offended that she was laughing at him. She shook her head in disbelief, and then turned soft, understanding eyes toward him.

"I'm not jumping to my death, Link. I'm going home. I was raised by a Zora family since I was eight years old. This is the quickest, and most fun, way to get to Lake Hylia."

"But, but you said it was 'something you should have done a long time ago'."

"I haven't been back here in years, and it's about time I paid my respects to the family who cared for me during a very difficult time in my life. Now, goodbye, Link." Ruka pulled a small whistle from her pocket, and wrapped it into Link's hand. "I'll be around," she said, "but will you notice?" she asked. She held his gaze for a moment, and then leaped from the side of the bridge.

Link gasped slightly and watched as she swan dove into the water below. She looked as though she were flying, and utterly relaxed. Link opened his hand when she disappeared into the crystalline blue waters of the lake below. She was an enigma, and Link was one who hated puzzles. He smiled; she would be his next challenge.

Suddenly, something smacked Link hard on the back of his head. He cried out, nearly falling from the edge of the bridge. He hopped down to a safer spot on the actual bridge and turned around, rubbing the back of his neck. Midna floated in the air, arms crossed, giving him a devious grin.

"What?" he asked, cheeks flushing.

"You've got a crush."

"Whatever. By the way, thanks for helping me make a wonderful first impression," Link rolled his eyes. Midna hadn't helped him transform when he wanted to show Ruka.

"You don't think she'd be a _little _freaked out by that?" Midna hissed, turning her back on Link so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. The truth was, she had feelings for him. She thought perhaps the feelings were mutual, but this Ruka-creature was making things difficult for the little imp.

"Are you jealous?" Link pried, grinning, not serious in the least. However, Midna took it very seriously.

"No!" she cried, smacking him again. Link just laughed, and walked his way back to Epona. He had some things to sort out for himself before he made his next move.


End file.
